Juntos pero no Revueltos (pausada hasta nuevo aviso)
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: ¿Que es lo peor que puede suceder.. si aparte de su futuro padrastro fuera... El padre de su hijo?
1. Sinopsis

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la hermosa y grandiosa stephenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos con mi gran imaginación. esto esta beteado por JimeBellaSalvatore.**

Prologo

Jamás me imagine estar en esta situación, desde que mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre empezó a salir con hombres mas jóvenes; bien eso lo entendía. Pero lo malo de esas relaciones es que no duraban más de dos semanas y cuando mi madre nos contó a mis hermanos y a mí que se iba a casar, estaba claro que nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Me gustaría estar feliz por mi madre, así se debería sentir la autentica Isabella Swan Dywer pero supongo si ustedes estarían en mi lugar tampoco estarán muy felices que digamos. O ¿cómo te sentirías si tu futuro padrastro fuera tu ex "y sí eso no fuera suficiente, además estás embarazada de él?

* * *

><p>una nueva idea... nos leemos en el primer Capitulo.<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la hermosa y grandiosa stephenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos con mi gran imaginación. esto esta beteado por JimeBellaSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1.<p>

Era una noche de verano en las cálidas noches de California, una mujer de cabellos caoba caminaba distraída y furiosa consigo misma, había terminado su relación con un hombre que solo la utilizaba y tomaba su dinero. Desde hacia mucho tiempo ella ya no creía en el amor solo esperaba a alguien que la soportara y soportara sus hijos.

Sin fijarse ni siquiera en donde caminaba la mujer se tropieza con un joven; este también venia distraído así que cuando alzo la mirada lo que vio le sorprendió, ya que la mujer ahí parada se le hacía conocida; pero con solo mirar sus ojos azules se dio cuenta que se equivocaba. Solo volvía a confundir una morena con "ella".

—Discúlpeme, yo no estaba viendo por dónde iba— se disculpo ella, fue cuando quedo paralizada al ver la sonrisa torcida del joven, sí que era guapo, de cabellos cobrizos y con una mirada esmeralda, era el hombre perfecto, cualquier mujer haría lo que fuera para meterse en sus pantalones.

—tranquila, yo también estaba distraído. ¿Qué tal si te invito una copa?—dijo el cobrizo con una voz sedosa y musical, mientras señalaba al bar que estaba al frente.

"que estoy haciendo, por dios soy muy mayor para el chico y por lo mínimo tendría la edad de mi hija mayor" pensó la mujer mientras consideraba la oferta del cobrizo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que quería volver a sentirse como una ventanera otra vez.

—de acuerdo, vamos.

El joven agrando más su sonrisa y extendió uno de sus brazos guiándola al bar.

—a por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—bueno Edward, mi nombre es Renee Dywer y es un placer conocerte…

***************1 mes después**************

"Tu puedes Belly Bell´s, solo tienes que relajarte pronto pasara. Solo respira, ok tu puedes solo tienes que llegar a la cocina sin caerte."

Todos los días eran lo mismo, tenia que estar atenta a no caerme, soy algo pastosa y para mi mala suerte no puedo caminar en línea recta sin caerme. Y como todas las mañanas después de recitar mi mantra para relajarme y salir de mi habitación, fui corriendo al baño sin caerme esta vez.

Después de devolver toda la cena de ayer y lavarme los dientes, volví a mi línea de partida… las escaleras. No digo que sean monstruosamente aterradoras pero creo que construyeron esta casa para que una chica como yo se cayera en todo momento . Imagínese tres escaleras con quince escalones cada una y para rematar estaba en el último tramo de la casa.

Respire hondo, y baje. Con cuidado baje al segundo piso sin caerme, un gran milagro… pero cante victoria demasiado rápido, en el tercer escalón de la escalera me resbalé y termine bajando la escalera con mi trasero. Menos mal que los escalones eran encolchado, idea de mis padres para cuando me cayera no me doliera tanto.

Me pare, mi traserito me dolía pero me aguante y camine directamente a la cocina.

—eso no es cierto, idiota.  
>—si claro, y me vas a negar que no te gusta Frederick.<p>

Esos eran los gritos de los mellizos, Elizabeth y Nathan, mis hermanos menores. Elizabeth tenía el cabello castaño claro a igual que nuestro padre y los ojos azules de nuestra madre, era la única que los había heredado ya que Nathan y yo los teníamos castaño. Ellos tenían 15 años y bueno ellos fueron los que sufrieron más con la separación de nuestros padres.

—Lizzie, Nat ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
>—nada Bella, solo que el idiota de mi mellizo me esta molestando— contesto Elizabeth sacándole la lengua a Nathan, este solo se cruzo de brazos.<br>—bueno, chicos ¿saben dónde está Renee? —pregunte mientras sacaba un poco de jugo de naranja de la nevera, al voltearme me miraban como si me creciera una segunda cabeza. — ¿Qué? — pregunte.

—teniendo en cuenta que estas preguntando sobre la otra personalidad de nuestra madre, solo te digo que aun no a regresado de su gran cita— respondió Nathan.

— ¿con quién saldrá esta noche?, ¿con el primo Zack Efron o con el gemelo de Robert Pattinson?—hablo Elizabeth mientras se terminaba de comer su tostada, — ¿Qué? — Al ver que nos la quedábamos viendo — es la verdad, ella es una momia lo mas seguro es que conoció a los Picapiedra cuando aun ellos estaban en pañales, para que ahora salga con chicos veinte años mas jóvenes que ella.

—Lizzie, Renee no es tan vieja así, solo tiene 41 años; no es una momia— dije, ellos aun no entendía por que Renee salía con hombres mas jóvenes que ella, bueno yo tampoco entendía pero en fin se supone que yo soy la mayor y además es su vida.

—bueno cambiando el tema, Belly ¿cuándo nos vas a decir quien es el padre del bebe que estás esperando?— me pregunto Nathan, bueno si tengo tres meses de embarazo y solo mis hermanos lo saben, ya que si se entera Renee es capaz que me obligue a darlo en adopción y a mi me meta en un convento.  
>—Bueno no puede ser de Jacob, ya que todo era una mentira sobre su noviazgo— continuo Elizabeth, Jacob era un vecino nuestro y un gran amigo. Hace unos meses fingimos que éramos novios, pero la verdad es que el se enamoro de Vanessa Wolf, una chica muy hermosa; hasta estuvieron a punto de casarse y yo era la madrina pero todo se vino a bajo cuando las padres de ella se enteraron.<p>

—No se los voy a decir— dije mientras tocaba aun mi plano vientre, ellos eran mis confidentes y yo la de ellos. Cuando llegue de nuevo a la casa lo primero que hice fue decirles que iban a hacer tíos, obviamente ellos se emocionaron pero me han preguntado desde entonces quien es el padre. Yo no he querido hablar mucho de él, pero ellos han logrado que les contara como era físicamente. Elizabeth decía que a lo mejor él o ella iba a tener el cabello cobrizo como él o al menos iban a heredar su color de ojos.

—RINNNNG! — sonó el teléfono local, tanto los mellizos y yo nos miramos y gritamos al mismo tiempo— ¡yo voy! — y salimos corriendo, Elizabeth iba a la delantera pero tanto Nathan y yo la pasamos rápidamente. — ¡embarazada abajo! —grite mientras me lanzaba encima de él para así agarrar el teléfono.

—buenas tardes, casa de la señorita Renee Dywer—si lo se suena ridículo, pero es un de las normativas para poder vivir aquí. — ¡Bella! —grito Renee desde el otro lado de la línea—hola Renee ¿Qué pasa? —tanto Nathan y Elizabeth se pegaron más a mi para poder escuchar lo que Renee decía—oh, cariño voy en camino para la casa, espero que este limpia ya que tendremos visitas; es una ¡sorpresa! — y colgó, nos miramos confundidos y nos encogimos de hombros. No era la primera vez que Renee nos hacia esto.

Limpiamos la sala y la cocina, y ordenamos todo el piso de arriba, solo faltaba que ella llegara con su gran "visita". Nathan se asomaba por la ventana cada cinco minutos.

—Ya llegaron, en un Volvo plateado— grito Nathan mientras se asomaba por la ventana una última vez.

"Un Volvo Plateado" pensé, mientras me alteraba un poco. "OK Isabella relájate, él no es el único que tiene un Volvo plateado"

Se abrió la puerta y entro Renee con una gran sonrisa, aquí olía a gato encerrado. Ya que ella nos abrazo y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—bueno, Renee ¿Por qué tantos abrazo? — dijo Nathan mientas se asqueaba, pero Renee no lo noto y si lo hizo lo dejo pasar— solo estoy feliz — contesto ella mientras bailaba por toda la sala, si lo notaron le faltaban unas cuantas tuercas.

— ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad? — pregunte ya que me estaba mareando con solamente verla girar.  
>—hay Belly ¡me voy a casar!<br>— ¡qué! —gritamos, ahora si creo que voy a vomitar— ¿y qué edad tiene? —pregunto Elizabeth, mientras se apoyaba en Nathan, la noticia nos noqueo completamente.

—Bueno, le llevo veinte años solamente— dijo restándole importancia— ¡qué! — volvimos a gritar, veinte años le lleva, entonces eso quiere decir que tiene 21. ¡Tiene mi edad! Creo que no estoy bien estoy viendo estrellitas. Me voltee mientras trataba de respirar, quería vomitar y llorar. Ella no nos podía hacer esto, no podía.

—amor, ya puedes entrar— dijo Renee, mientras volvía a saltar de felicidad.  
>—te llamo mas tarde, estoy en la casa de mi prometida— dijo una voz aterciopelada, UN MONMENTO yo conozco esa voz, no puede ser. Esto no debería pasarme, a mi no.<p>

—chicos, les presento a mi prometido Edward Cullen— dijo, mientras que yo perdía fuerzas, ya no podía aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Lo único que escuche antes de desvanecerme en la oscuridad, fue la voz de Elizabeth cuando dijo:  
>—mierda. ¡El primo de Zack y el gemelo de Robert!<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la hermosa y grandiosa stephenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos con mi gran imaginación. esto esta beteado por JimeBellaSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Pov de la autora

Todo era un desastre en la casa de la señora Dywer; y no, no me pago lo suficiente para llamarla señorita. Humm...… donde nos quedamos... Ha si, bueno Nathan tomo a su hermana Isabella cuando esta se desmayo, y la llevo al cuarto de Elizabeth.

Esta ultima se había quedado en estado de shock, y no paraba de repetir que quería un porche rojo; pobrecita se le salieron unos cuantos tornillos, bueno en fin en la sala solo se quedaron la Sra. Renee y el joven Edward. Que por cierto esta para comérselo de un bocado, aun no entiendo que hace él con esa momia, pero en fin el guapo y sexy chico se había quedado sin habla; ya que todo pasó demasiado rápido.

—Discúlpame Ed, no sabia que iban a reaccionar así— trato de disculparse la momia… digo Renee.

—tranquila Ren, supongo que es común su reacción. —dijo el sexy chico. Este casi juraba que había visto a Isabella, pero según él era imposible ya que Isabella vivía en Chicago.

—es que no entiendo, mi hija… digo mi hermana Bella jamás se ha comportado así— dijo Renee, aja si claro tu hermana. Y son imaginaciones mías esas fotos donde sales embarazada de ella.

Evitando mas problemas, vemos lo que están haciendo los hermanos Warner… digo los Swan, Bella aun sigue desmayada, Nathan esta que se queda calvo y Elizabeth aún sigue pidiendo un porche, así que lo mejor es que esperemos un poco para ver si se calman.

"Los pollitos dicen pío, pío, pío "

"Un momento quien canta eso."

"Cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frío"

Disculpen lectores, eh hablado con la encargada de la música; y no es un problema técnico. Según los encargados de los personajes se trata de alguien que esta saboteando la historia, alguien que aun no ha nacido. Así que por causas técnicas, vamos a dejar que narre uno de lo personajes.

Pov Bella

"respira Isabella, todo fue un sueño. Uno muy real, pero un sueño"

Estaba en una cama muy cómoda, solo quería seguir durmiendo. Pero había algo que me lo impedía y ese algo era Elizabeth.

"Por dios, es que no se puede callar"

Me levante de la cama dispuesta a callar a Lizzie, pero me encontré con una imagen muy extraña, Lizzie estaba en un rincón parecía que estaba rogando algo. Y al otro lado de la habitación estaba Nathan, este se jalaba fuertemente el cabello. Ahí fue cuando supe que todo no había sido un sueño.

Nathan al ver que estaba despierta corrió a abrazarme.

—no puede ser que ella nos haga esto. —decía llorando, nos separamos y fuimos a buscar a Lizzie.

Esta al vernos, dejo de rogar y se lanzo encima de Nathan. Al verlos no pude evitar reírme, ellos me miraron y después se lanzaron por mi.

Después de media hora, pudimos dejar de reír.

—el papá de tú bebe es él, ¿verdad? — pregunto Elizabeth, mientras se sentaba en forma de indio.

—no se de que me estas hablando Lizzie— mentí, tanto Nathan y ella me miraron. Suspire, jamás he podido mentirles.

— ¿Cómo supisteis? —le pregunte, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—humm...… teniendo en cuenta que tu reacción fue peor que la de nosotros, y además nos has contado como era y da la casualidad que soy una gran dibujante—dijo mientras me mostraba un dibujo, ella en verdad había puesto todos los detalles— y además, él es el único a quién he llamado primo de Zack y gemelo de Robert— remato sentándose de nuevo.

—Aun no entiendo como fue que se te ocurrió llamarlo así —dijo Nathan.

—fácil, se parece demasiado a Robert Pattinson y bueno también me gusta Zack Efron así que ya saben— dijo como si nada.

—entonces eso quiere decir, que el tal Edward es nuestro futuro padrastro y para rematar el padre de nuestro sobrino.

—O sobrina—dijo Elizabeth, no tenia palabras suficientes para contestar así que solo pude asentir.

Tanto Elizabeth y Nathan se miraron, y supe que algo tramaban. Era la misma mirada que usaron en el cumpleaños de la abuela Marie hace cinco años. Y soy testigo que eso solo significaría problemas.

Elizabeth se paro rápidamente, y tomo su celular. Salio del cuarto por unos minutos y cuando regreso venia con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿qué están planeando? —pregunte con cierto miedo. E inconscientemente me toque el vientre aun plano.

—nada, nada hermanita; solo que vamos al centro comercial.

— ¿vamos? —volví a preguntar.

—si, vamos.

**********************media hora después*******************************

Nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, aun no entiendo lo que están planeando estos dos. Pero de algo si que estoy segura no voy a estar muy de acuerdo.

Elizabeth nos llevo hasta la heladería, me iba a quejar cuando desapareció, y cuando volvió lo hizo con helado de fresa con mucho sirope de caramelo, mi favorito. Así que me quede callada. No es que me deje chantajear con cualquiera, pero es mi punto débil.

—bien, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —dije después de terminar mi helado.

—vemos que si nos has extrañado Belly Bell's — dijeron dos voces gruesas y una femenina, al voltearme me encontré con Jacob, Vanessa y Emmett.

— ¡chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunte mientras los abrazaba.

—bueno, lo que pasa es que la enana nos contó todo—dijo Emmett mientras señalaba a Lizzie.

— ¿y? —pregunte aun sin entender, cuando sentí un pequeño abrazo, era Alice y venia con otro helado de fresa me lo dio se puso con los demás.

—bueno los chicos y yo vamos a tratar de separar a la rana Renee del chico—dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

—Y nosotras te vamos a ayudar para que recuperes a mi primo— dijo Vanessa también sentándose con los demás.

— ¿Qué?

—lo que oíste, hoy comenzamos con la operación ayudar a Belly y separar a la momia del príncipe encantador o como me gusta llamarlo "OPAYABEYSEAMODEPREN" —grito Alice.

—o en resumen la operación "Juntos pero no Revueltos"—dijo Nathan.

Iba a quejarme que no necesitaba ayuda, cuando Emmett saco otro helado de fresa.

—OK, como comenzamos—dije mientras me metía otro bocado del helado.

"Maldición, esta delicia sería mi perdición"


	4. Capitulo 3

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la hermosa y grandiosa stephenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos con mi gran imaginación. este capitulo esta beteado por JimeBellaSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Pov Elizabeth

Cuando Bella nos afirmó que él era el padre, supe que esto no podía terminar así. Se nota a lenguas que Bella sigue sintiendo algo por él, así que se nos hizo fácil que hacer ya que había ciertas personitas con quien contar: nuestros primos Alice y Emmett, y Jacob.

Solo tuve ir a marcación rápida para ponernos en contacto, pero había un pequeño inconveniente ya que solamente conocemos al chico dos minutos, así que hable con otra persona que si lo conocía desde hacia mucho, la novia de Jacob, amiga de Bella y prima del chico.

Quedamos en encontrarnos en la heladería del centro comercial, así que tuve que arrastrar a mis hermanos al auto, por suerte la momia y el chico ya no estaban en la casa; solo de imaginar de lo que están haciendo me da escalofríos.

Bueno Bella nos llevó y al llegar tuve que volver a rastrarlos otra vez. Nathan sabia muy bien el plan, pero al parecer con solo pisar el centro comercial se hacia pis encima.

"pobre de mi mellizo, aún no ha olvidado cuando Alice lo llevo aquí"

Al entrar en la heladería supe que Bella se iba quejar, pero con uno cuantos vasos de helado de fresa de parte mía y de mis primos, ya la tenía comiendo de nuestras manos.

Después de hablar de la operación "Juntos pero no Revueltos" nos dividimos, lo más posible es que Bella crea que nosotros aun no entendemos porque nuestros padres se divorciaron. Claro que entendemos el porque, ella no paso el ultimo año viviendo con la momia; y créeme que si no fuéramos menores de edad ya nos hubiéramos largado de ahí hacia un gran rato.

-OK, ya que estamos solas vamos a ¡comprar algo!-dijo Alice mientras se retocaba su maquillaje.

-¡no!- gritamos tanto Vanessa y yo, Bella nos veía con gracia.

"no te reías tanto hermanita, ya saben lo que dicen. El que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor" pensé mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa, que según muchos era una sonrisa aterradora, aun no entiendo el porque.

-Alie querida, queremos decir que bueno ya nosotras fuimos de compras el fin pasado, ¿Recuerdas?- dije con mi voz mas convincente posible.- Además, hace mucho que no ves a Bella y no van de compras desde hace siglo, verdad Nessie- esta solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón Eli hace siglos que no salgo de compras con Barbie-Bella-dijo mientras saltaba de su asiento.

Nessie y yo soltamos el aire que estábamos reteniendo. La verdad asusta, Alice es una maniática compulsiva a las compras; pero su peor compulsión. Mucho peor que la anterior es jugar a las Barbie. Y no, no estoy loca es que no son cualquier Barbie.

Y ahora les muestro la actual lista de ellas: Barbie-Nessie, Barbie-Lizzie, y ahora Barbie-Bella. Pero no solo juega con Barbie, también entra en la colección a los Kens: Ken-Emmett, Ken-Jacob, Ken-Nathan, y futuramente Ken-Edward o Eddy como lo llamo la momia.

Bella nos miro con una mirada asesina, mientras Alice la jalaba hacia la primera tienda.

Al entrar una de las empleadas del lugar se nos acerco:

—Srta. Alison, es un gusto tenerla por aquí el día de hoy. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?— dijo la muchacha.

"claro, como ella viene cada día ustedes ya saben que tipo de departamento va ir" pensé mientras miraba distraída una blusa, si las miradas matasen Nessie y yo estuviéramos ya bajo 15 metros de tierra gracias a Bellita.

—humm...… no, esta vez no. Quiero ir al departamento de futuras madres— dijo Alice, la muchacha la miro con sorpresa. — ¡felicidades! Cuanto tiempo tienes— dijo mientras nos guiaba hacia el departamento.

—OH, no. No es para mi es para mi prima Bella—dijo mientras subíamos las ultimas escaleras, al entra todo era rosa y azul, ya que era la parte de los bebes y la parte de embarazadas estaba al final.

Alice se despidió de lame-botas, en serio casi se pone a lamber los zapatos de diseñador de Alice. Bueno en fin ya ella estaba eligiendo ropa para Bella.

—Alice no es necesario. Además no traje dinero conmigo—dijo Bella mientras se alejaba un poco de ella, pobrecita ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa; ya que olvido que a Alice nadie, cuando digo nadie es nadie le puede decir que no.

—tranquila Bella, yo te presto y antes que te quejes es como un regalo de bienvenida— dijo Alice mientras sacaba un gran estuche con muchas tarjetas de crédito, y chequeras.

"Como que tengo que comprarme una de esos para meter mi dinero" pensé

Mientras me imaginaba sentada en un hermoso convertible rojo, como dices soñar no cuesta nada; pero siento que va a dejar de ser un sueño pronto. Como que me dejo de llamar Elizabeth Lilith Swan Dywer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-cinco horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo, después de muchas horas de compras por fin descansábamos. Juro por dios que no voy a poner un pie aquí nunca más o por lo menos en un mes más.

Alice nos había dicho que la esperáramos sentadas mientras ella hablaba con unos amigos que según iban a ayudar a Bella.

— ¡Esto es ridículo!, ya me quiero ir y me duele mucho los pies—hablo Bella mientras se paraba de la mesa.

—Bella no es necesario que te alteres y…. — iba a continuar hablando cuando el grito de Nessie me interrumpió— ¡galanes de telenovelas acercándose!

Cuando me voltee, mi boca enseguida olvido como cerrarse. Caminado hacia nosotras estaban tres altos, musculosos y muy guapos chicos rubios.

"¿es que hay una convención de hombres sexys en la zona, y es ahora que me entero?" pensé mientras babeaba.

—lo siento mucho Jake, pero yo no soy ni ciega, ni sorda y ni mucho menos muda. Aunque de ser así tendría la escusa perfecta para tocar unos de esos cuerpos— decía Nessie mientras detallaba cada parte de los chicos.

— ¡Ay diosito!, tanta carne y yo con hambre— esta vez fue mi turno de comerme a esos bombones.

— ¡Elizabeth! —medio grito Bella.

— ¿Qué? Soy joven pero no soy ciega Bella.

—oigan, ¿esa no es Alice?— dijo Nessie saliendo de su trance.

Alice caminaba detrás de los bombones y estaba hablando con uno de ellos. Al llegar Alice tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—chicas, ellos son mis amigos: James, Dimitri y Daniel. Chicos ella son mis amigas: Bella, Vanessa y Elizabeth— dijo Alice presentándonos.

—Hola— respondió Bella.

—hola, Bellys te voy a llamar así en adelante— dijo el que según Alice se llamaba James. Creo que nuestras caras demostraban Shock rotundo ya que el había hablado con un tono muy agudo y femenino para ser verdad.

—hay chicas creo que olvide comentarles que ellos son gay, Dimitri y James son pareja— dijo Alice cuando vio nuestras caras.

— ¡que desperdicio! — grito Nessie, mientras hacia una de sus rabietas.

— ¡hay no puedo creer lo que dije! —decía Nessie.

Estábamos en la habitación de Bella, ya hacia como media hora que estábamos aquí y ningún rastro de la momia.

Nathan aún no había regresado de su salida con los chicos, así que la casa esta sola sin contarnos a nosotras.

Teníamos la radio prendida cuando empezó a sonar WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER de Taylor Swift en español y empezamos a cantar todas juntas:

No puedo olvidar cuando nos  
>Alejamos<br>Cuando me dijiste que hasta  
>Aquí llegamos<br>Necesito tiempo,  
>Necesito espacio<br>¿Cómo?  
>¿Cuando?<br>¿Qué?  
>What?<p>

Luego vuelves otra vez a mi  
>Diciendo<br>Que sigues amándome y no  
>Te entiendo<br>Aún sigue presente en mi  
>Ese momento<br>Dije  
>"Te odio"<br>"Te amo"  
>"Lo siento"<p>

Oooooh  
>Lo he dicho tantas veces pero<br>Oooooh  
>Ahora<br>Entiende bien  
>Entiende bien …<p>

Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos  
>Que ya no hay vuelta atrás<br>Se que  
>Yo nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Nunca,<br>Nunca,  
>Volveré contigo<p>

Cuando terminamos de cantar no nos podíamos parar de reír, fue cuando escuchamos unas voces abajo que callamos, eran la momia y Edward.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya— dijo Nessie mientras recogía su bolso.

—te acompaño— dije y salimos de cuarto, cuando bajábamos las escaleras; nos encontramos con una imagen no muy linde de ver.

"menos mal que Bella no quiso bajar" pensé mientras trataba de no vomitar, Nessie me miro y supe que el juego ya iba a empezar.

—Edward, primo ¿eres tú? — dijo Nessie con su mejor cara de sorprendida. Justo en ese momento Edward se convirtió en la niña del exorcista.

—Ness ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo mientras empujaba a la momia y esta se tirara dramáticamente en el piso.

—Bueno creo que he interrumpido algo, yo solo estaba visitando a mi amiga Bella— dijo Nessie mientras trataba de irse.

—Que pequeño es el mundo no Eddy, tu prima y mi hija mayor son amigas— dijo la momia sin molestarse en acomodar su vestido, definitivamente tengo que llamar al psicólogo de la familia he quedado traumatizada de por vida.

—Emm… si cariño—dijo Edward medio ido, estaba tan pálido que podía pasar libremente como un vampiro.

"Juntos pero no Revueltos: 1, Momia: 0 " pensé con gracia.

—es mejor que los deje, adiós— dijo Nessie mientras salía rápidamente de la casa.

Yo subí al segundo piso más que satisfecha, ya que según como reacciono mi joven y futuro padrastro; hay algo entre mi hermana y él, y como dicen donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan.

Solo faltaba ver lo que iban a hacer los chicos….

Pov Nathan

Después de alejarnos de las chicas, nos fuimos directamente a nuestro fuerte ultra secreto solo para chicos.

Tratábamos de pensar que era lo que íbamos hacer para separar al cabeza de flama de mi "adorable" y no "tan" loca madre.

Pero eso no quería decir que no nos vengaríamos del chico; ya que nunca deben de olvidar que nunca, deben de romper el corazón de un Swan.

—Chicos, la operación Juntos pero no Revueltos es muy buena pero creo que lo mejor es tener nuestra operación—dijo Emmett tratando de sonar serio.

— ¿Así y como se va a llamar?— dijo Jacob.

—Operación castiguemos al chico cruelmente y Empieza hoy sin falta— dijo Emmett mientras ponía su sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

"pobre chico, no sabrá lo que lo golpeo" pensé mientras escuchaba el fantástico plan de Emmett.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la hermosa y grandiosa stephenie meyer yo solo juego con ellos con mi gran imaginación. este capitulo esta beteado por JimeBellaSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Pov Edward

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, no podía creer que había pasado todo ese tiempo. Aun creía que fue ayer que le pedí matrimonio a Renee.

Mi familia aun no se lo cree, aun me acuerdo el día en que se lo dije a mi hermano Zack.

Flash Back

_Me encontraba con mi hermanito Zack, este estaba sentado al frente mirándome intensamente._

— _¿y bien vamos a estar mirándonos todo el día Edward?_

_Yo simplemente me removí incomódamele. Lo mire directamente y se lo dije._

—_Bueno hermano, me voy a casar—le dije de un solo golpe._

_Este en un principio se quedo confundido, para después mirarme con felicidad._

—_OH hermano, por fin recuperaste la razón— dijo abrazándome._

—_quiero verle la cara a mamá cuando se entere que tú y Bella se reconciliaron. —dijo mientras saltaba de alegría._

—_Zack, no se que te has fumado hoy. No __me__ voy a casar con Bella, mas bien no quiero ni verla— dije un poco enfadado, estaba prohibido decir ese nombre._

—_un momento, si no te vas a casar con Bella ¿con quién te vas a casar? —dijo parándose de saltar._

—_Con mi novia Renee — dije mientras lo veía fijamente, este paso de felicidad absoluta, a confusión, para de último pasar a rabia._

— _¿con esa mujer que te dobla la edad? , por dios, piensa como se pondrá mamá cuando se entere._

— _¿me entere de qué? — pregunto nuestra madre entrando a la cocina._

—_de que tu hijito se va a casar, y no con Bella para que no te emociones; sino con su nueva novia quien tiene casi la edad de la abuela— dijo Zack saliendo de la cocina enfadado._

— _¿¡que!?— grito Esme después._

Fin del Flas back

Ese día, se entero toda mi familia; Rosalie y Jasper se pusieron furiosos a igual que mamá. Mi padre solo se quedo callado y se retiro a su habitación, pero sabía que también estaba en desacuerdo conmigo. Pero ellos se tendrán que aguantar ya que tome mi decisión.

Hoy iba a presentarle mi familia a Renee, esta última organizo una parrillada. Iban a estar amigos familiares. Así como también ella, por muy increíble que parezca aun sigo extrañando su risa, el roce de su piel contra la mía.

Desterré esos pensamientos, yo me iba a casar con Renee. Yo la amaba.

Me fui unos minutos antes, para hablar con Renee. Al llegar me di cuenta que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Así que entre.

— ¿Renee?— pregunte cuando oí un ruido en la cocina.

Fui directamente donde provenía el ruido, y al llegar me en contre con una escena que pensé que jamás volvería a ver.

Allí se encontraba Bella, con un hermoso vestido amarillo. Su cabello en ondas rozaba sus hombros, se veía adorable.

—se que estas ahí deja de mirar y ayúdame con eso— ordeno, yo solo me quede paralizado.

—OH vamos Nathan no te hagas el...— dijo Bella dándose vuelta, esta se quedo sorprendida.

—Edward...

—Hola Bella— dije lo más calmado que pude y empecé a ayudarla.

—Isabella para ti. Y gracias por ayudarme— dijo mientras acomodaba unas cosas.

—Be... Isabella yo...— iba hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

— Edward, si te preocupa que le vaya a decir a mi madre que tuvimos una relación en el pasado. Enserio no te preocupes para mi eres el nuevo novio de ella. — dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Algo había cambiado en ellos.

Eran del mismo color chocolate, pero por alguna extraña razón tenían cierto brillo que los hacían ver más hermosos.

Después de cierto tiempo ella dejo de mirarme y salio hacia el jardín. Yo me quede medio atontado, quería que los viejos recuerdos se quedaran dentro de mi subconsciente.

Salí de mi trance, y me dispuse a llamar a mis padres para ver si habían llegado. Pero me detuve al escuchar unos gritos.

Al salir me encontré con una Elizabeth medio histérica gritándole a un auto plateado. Este arranco casi al instante.

— ¡idiota!

Ella se dispuso a cruzar la calle, cuando una camioneta pasaba. La tome de la cintura y la saque del camino; ella solo se retorcía y me rasguñaba los brazos.

—suéltame que tengo que matar a ese idiota— dijo tratando de soltarse, yo simplemente la agarre mas fuerte e intente calmarla.

—Lizzy, cálmate. Él no vale la pena.

Elizabeth solo se dispuso a llorar, mojando por completo mi camisa.

—ya paso, ¿mejor?— pregunte mientras la separaba de mi pecho. Ella tenia toda la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, me recordaba cuando mi hermana Rose se lastimaba; también dentro de mis recuerdos, veía a mi madre llorar por la muerte de mi padre.

—humm... si gracias Edward.

—no hay de que Elizabeth— dije dándole un pañuelo.

—En fin de cuentas vamos a ser familia pronto—dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Pero creo que no fusiono, ya que Elizabeth me miraba con una profunda rabia.

—mira Edward. Supongo, que si no hubieras lastimado a mi hermana Bella; y ahora no estuvieras a meses de convertirte en mi padrastro, me caerías bien— dijo mientras se acomodaba su vestido, cuando yo iba responder ella me interrumpió.

— pero lamentablemente es la verdad, así que escucha bien "Eddy" te odio y te voy a odiar más el día de tu boda con mi madre. Te odiare tanto como las veces que hiciste llorar a mi hermana. Tanto que me odiare a mi misma por odiarte, pero no puedo hacer más nada; tú ya tomaste tu decisión.

Ella después de decir esto se fue al jardín, dejándome con una culpa enfermiza. Pero lamentablemente ella no sabe lo que me hizo su hermana.

Pov Elizabeth.

Lo deje afuera con un aire culpable, en cierto punto era verdad. Pero eso no iba a dejar que nadie lo supiera.

Me encontré con Alice y Vanessa, todas traíamos vestidos de verano. Pero me encantaba el de Nessie.

— ¿y bien? — pregunto Alice impaciente.

—Fase dos completada— dije mientras me limpiaba una lágrima falsa.

— ¿en serio se lo creyó? —pregunto Nessie impresionada.

—nunca subestimes, el talento de actuar de una Swan.

— ¡Salud prima!—dijo Alice tomando su vaso de jugo, simplemente empezamos a reír como locas.

Pov Bella.

Salí de la cocina medio atontada, no podía creer lo que le haya dicho a Edward.

En el jardín ya estaban todas las amigas de Renee, todas ellas me caían mal. Ya que eran de ese tipo de amigas que te apuñalan por la espalda cuando menos lo esperas.

Pero en fin me puse a saludar todos los invitados, de nuestra familia estaban mis primos, Jake y Nessie.

Elizabeth estaba con las chicas riéndose de algo y Nathan era el centro de atención de algunas amigas de Renee. Pero por suerte llego Emmett a rescatarlo de las garras de esas trepadoras.

**_"Pobre"_** pensé.

Me detuve para tomar aire, ya que me había mareado; cuando sentí a una persona detrás de mí.

—hola Bella.

Al voltearme no pude creer lo que veía, con un vestido veraniego y con tacones de plataforma estaba Rosalie Cullen, hermosa como siempre.

—Rose... ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunte nerviosa, y con unas ganas de vomitar severas.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando detalladamente, y con una sonrisa me abrazo.

—OH Belly, jamás creímos que el idiota de mi hermano te hicieras esto.

Simplemente no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar, así pasamos media hora abrazadas y llorando. Parecíamos unas magdalenas.

—y como está mi sobrinito hermoso.

—Rose... quién... Te lo dijo— dije mientras me separaba sorprendida.

—bueno Bella a mi nunca me engañas y a demás soy obstetra.

Era verdad, lo había olvidado. Rose con su larga cabellera rubia y cuerpo despampanante, fue la mejor de su clase de medicina.

— Bella nosotros queremos ayudarte. — Dijo mientras me daba una gran sonrisa. — ¿nosotros?

— ¡hola Bella! — gritaron unas voces detrás de mi, al voltearme me encontré con el resto de la familia Cullen.

— ¿pero cómo?

—Bueno cierta sobrina nuestra nos contó lo de juntos pero no revueltos—respondió Esme con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>hola chicas ya todos los capitulo estan beteados, así que ya mismo me pongo a trabajar en el siguiente ¡BESOS!<p>

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


	6. Nota

Hola a todas y todos ustedes que leen esta historia. quería comentarles una decisión que tome con esta historia, la verdad es que realmente me encantaría cambiarles un par de cosas y hacer que los capítulos tenga mas contextura; así que tome la decisión de pausarla hasta nuevo aviso.

No se preocupen que si voy a terminar la historia, esta pausa es para modificar algunas cosillas y bueno mejorar más la historia. así que espero que comprendan, realmente me costo mucho tomar esta decisión pero creo que es lo mejor. Otras historias que van a estar pausadas son Bella Luna entre un par más. La única que seguirá siendo actualizada normalmente serás A simple vista.

Pues me despido y nos leemos pronto.

_**Alexandra Cullen Hale.**_


End file.
